Heart and Soul
by Paulina Ann
Summary: NOT part of a series. What happens when a brother is lost and can't find his way? Can the past be changed so that life continues? Written for an HDA contest.
1. Chapter 1

**Heart and Soul**

* * *

 **Disclaimer:** I do not own the Hardy Boys or any of the book characters.

 **Thank you to Wendylouwho10 for reading my story, finding some errors, and making suggestions! Thanks as always!**

 **Rating/Setting:** Rating is T. Setting is AU and paranormal I suppose but leans towards Casefiles. Written for a Contest Challenge on the HDA website. Guidelines were posted on the HDA website. But you can say that this is a story set around a year-end holiday and must include a musical instrument.

 **Summary:** What happens when a brother is lost and can't find his way? Can the past be changed so that life continues?

* * *

 **Chapter One:**

 ** _New Year's Eve…_**

The Caretaker pulled the pipe from his mouth and let a curling plume of smoke ascend in front of his eyes. Some would find it interesting that a figure known as Father Time enjoyed a pipe and occasionally a cigar from time to time. It shouldn't surprise anyone since Saint Nicholas was known to smoke a pipe, but somehow Father Time was not. But then Father Time was a misnomer as 'time' was not his child; no, Caretaker was a much better sobriquet. He was one among many, as it took much work to keep up with the time people lost to idleness or how it was wished away by the young who wanted to be older. The Caretaker pushed his ruminations to the side as he waved away the smoke that still wanted to stay in front of his face. No, tonight was a night to remember; a night to remember two deaths and perhaps save more than one life. It was a dangerous thing to attempt to rewrite the melody that time played but sometimes the danger was worth it. The shouts of 'Happy New Year!' rang out in the distance as fireworks were set off. One year was ending and another beginning. The Caretaker took one more look at the grave that was just filled that morning in an unusual New Year's Eve burial. The name 'Hardy' stood in stark distinct lettering on the large stone that was centered in the family plot. It stood as guardian over the two graves that were filled. One grave fresh, the other ten years old….

The Caretaker closed his eyes and traveled back a week; he would have to go carefully, as the further he went back, the more difficult things became as the songs of many stories overlapped.

 ** _One week earlier, Christmas Eve…_**

Frank Hardy sat at the bar of his favorite Bayport watering hole; he finished off his drink and sat the glass down heavily on the counter. "I'll have another one, Andy." Noticing the look on the bartender's face, Frank gave him a smile. "I'm not sloshed." _Yet,_ he added in his mind. But to Andy he said, "One more and I'm done. Promise." _I'll be done here, but I'll have more at home._

"Sure, Frank. One more," Andy said with some relief. "It's Christmas Eve; you should be with your family."

Frank only watched the liquor as it filled his glass. Andy was a good guy, but he was new and he didn't realize that family was the reason Frank was at the bar on Christmas Eve. _Correction_ , he thought. _The ghost of a family member is why I'm here; one particular blonde-haired, blue-eyed ghost._

Ten minutes later the drink was gone and Frank was buttoning up his coat and heading to his car in the nearby lot. The neon lights from the bars flashed multi-colors into the water that sat in puddles along the edge of the street, a by-product of the salt mixture placed on the road after the recent snow. Frank slipped a little in the parking lot and let out a soft curse as he barely kept himself from falling on the ice slicked parking lot. "Cheap bar. They should have had this salted," he muttered. The liquor made him fumble his keys slightly and slowed his reflexes as the keys dropped to the ground. He retrieved them and stood for a moment. Too late he detected the footsteps behind him. Too late to block the blow that came at his head. Too out of it to put up a fight as the robbers grabbed his keys and then tossed him over a fence. Frank rolled through the snow to land at the bottom of the small hill with his body partially in the freezing water that had collected there. Frank lay there for a moment blinking in the darkness that was alleviated only slightly by the streetlights far above. His head hurt, his leg hurt, he was cold… and he was so tired of facing the memories that haunted him. But he owed his brother more than dying at the bottom of what was essentially an over-sized ditch. Joe would have laughed at him for not finding a better way to die than that. So Frank tried, but the blow to the head was more than a goose egg and slowly his ability to claw his way up gave way to the increasing pressure in his skull and Frank Hardy lost consciousness.

People knew better than to bother Frank on Christmas Eve so it was late the next day before his parents began to look for him. It was a day later that he was found. The cold had gotten to him before the injury could complete its task.

So Fenton and Laura Hardy buried their second son, the date on the temporary marker for Frank showing he too died on Christmas day, just ten years after his brother.

The Caretaker traveled back to New Year's Eve and the funeral that had taken place that morning. As he watched the casket being lowered into the cold ground he knew that this Christmas Eve wasn't far enough back to make a change. Frank Hardy's life had taken a dark turn years before this particular Christmas and there was another life that he needed to investigate. The Caretaker closed his eyes and the scene changed to Christmas Eve two years prior.

 ** _Christmas Eve two years ago… Frank…_**

"Frank, it's Christmas Eve," Fenton said pleadingly. "Won't you come eat at the house? Your mother and I would love to have you there. Your Aunt Gertrude fixed your favorite."

Smiling, Frank said, "Aunt Gert's famous candied yams?"

"The very ones," Fenton said with a matching smile.

Frank could see the hope there but he couldn't make that hope reality. "I'm sorry, dad. I just can't."

"It's been-"

"Don't say it," Frank said angrily. "Don't say that it's been _eight_ years. Eight years _doesn't_ make it right."

Fenton put his hand on Frank's shoulder. "That isn't what I was going to say. I was going to say that it's been too long since you've been home."

Frank looked down guiltily. "Sorry, dad. I just. I don't." He lifted his hands in surrender. "I don't know how to be there and not relive it." Frank knew that his parents worried about him. He took the most dangerous jobs he could for the Network. The scars on his body were nothing compared to the scars to his psyche. He took dangerous assignments and made reckless choices. He had been put on mandatory leave by the Network because he played things too fast and loose even for them.

"How about we eat here? We can bring over the meal and we can all eat here at your place. Say you'll do it, son. Please." Fenton's tone was once again hopeful as he broke into Frank's thoughts and this time Frank did make his wish a reality.

 ** _Christmas Eve two years ago… four hours later…_**

Frank looked at the leftovers his mom had left in the refrigerator for him. It was enough to last him a week. The conversation at the meal had been forced, awkward, and stilted. It certainly hadn't been festive or enjoyable for any of them and Frank had no doubt that the next year his father wouldn't suggest a meal at his apartment. That was fine with him; it would be better that way. Frank closed the door to the fridge and opened the cabinet to the left of it and got out the bottle of Scotch. Grabbing a glass for himself, he took the items to the couch and sat down. He placed the liquor on the coffee table but didn't pour himself anything. It wasn't time yet. He looked at the clock, three more hours until the anniversary. He looked back to the coffee table. Maybe this year he'd start early.

 ** _Christmas Eve two years ago… Vanessa…_**

Vanessa sat in her Manhattan studio apartment staring out at the twinkling lights of the city that never sleeps. She could hear her husband moving around in the kitchen. It was Christmas Eve and they'd had dinner delivered. No home cooked meal here. She never could do it for Christmas. Not with all the memories that went with a family meal on the eve of the big holiday. At first Chris had been understanding, but now he seemed to want her to move on. Vanessa closed her eyes. Perhaps she should but in some ways she would never move past that night eight year previous; the night her heart was ripped open. Her eyes popped open when she heard Chris running his fingers across the keys on their piano. _He wouldn't_ , she thought angrily even as the one-handed melody of 'Heart and Soul' came to her ears.

Turning in anger, her eyes flashed as they locked with her husband's. "Chris!" Her tone conveyed all the anger she felt.

He returned her glare before standing and closing the piano with a jarring sound. Without a word he turned and left the room.

Vanessa's anger left with her husband. Tears streamed down her cheeks as she crossed her arms and turned back toward the window. Her marriage was ending and she knew it. Maybe it was for the best.

…Two lives still lost. The Caretaker shook his head; not far enough. His eyes closed once again.


	2. Chapter 2

**Thanks to Wendylouwho10!** As always for checking my story for flow and content! Typos and grammar errors are mine as usual. ;-)

 **Disclaimer:** I do not own the Hardy Boys or any of the book characters.

 **Rating/Setting:** Rating is T. This a stand alone and one of my favorites that I have written. You could view it as Casefiles but you'll see it diverges quickly.

* * *

 **Chapter Two**

 ** _Christmas Eve five years ago… at the Morton Farm… Frank_**

"So how is married life treating you, Chet?" Frank asked with a smile as he looked at his childhood best friend. Well, best friend after his brother.

"Well, we've only been married a month but I'd say that she's treating me fine," Chet said with a grin.

"You'd better say that," Julia Morton added with a smack to his shoulder. "If you say anything different I'll refuse to cook you any more bacon."

Chet placed a hand over his heart and feigned shock. "Such words are grounds for divorce!"

"That's right, Julia," Frank said with a laugh. "No one is allowed to threaten Chet's bacon supply." The three of them laughed. "But seriously, you both look like marriage is really agreeing with you."

"Thanks, Frank." Chet motioned Julia away and then stepped closer to Frank. "And how about you old friend?"

Frank looked to other side of the room where Callie Hardy stood with Liz Webling. His silence spoke volumes.

"When will the divorce be final?"

"This week," Frank said with a grim laugh. "Christmas week and New Year's just aren't a good time for Frank Hardy it seems."

"There's no chance?"

"None," Frank said with a wistful tone. "I drink too much and too often according to her. I'm gone too much and when I come back she complains that I'm too quiet. Seems I can't do anything to please her." His eyes followed her as she walked over to talk with Biff Hooper. Another blue-eyed blonde… The sound of the Mortons' piano sounded through the room as a group began singing 'I'll be Home for Christmas.' The melancholy Christmas standard struck a painful chord in Frank's heart. Pianos and Joe's death were tied together in his mind and he just couldn't handle that this night above all others. "You know, maybe I should leave now," Frank said emotionally as he turned away from Chet.

Chet reached out to stay his friend and then he let his hand drop as Frank left the party.

The Caretaker paused the melody of time. The look in Frank's eyes and the matching one in Callie Hardy's told him that feelings were still there. Was this the moment? Should he alter time here so that Frank stayed at the party and talked to Callie? He closed his eyes and thought. No. Too much uncertainty here. The change needs to occur earlier in the timeline for Frank, but what of Vanessa?

 ** _Christmas Eve five years ago… at the top of the Empire State Building… Vanessa_**

"I don't know how you managed this!" Vanessa said excitedly as she gazed out over the bright and colorful city lights.

"Well, I called in a few favors and I have to say that it's worth it to see your face," Chris Hall said with a grin as he moved behind Vanessa and pulled her back against his chest. He rested his chin on top of her head which was no small feat considering her height but at 6'5" he was able to do it.

Vanessa reached her hands up to the arms that were wrapped around her. "Thank you," she breathed as she leaned back into him. "You know I've lived in the city for years now, but I never came up here before." She shrugged in his embrace. "Guess I didn't see much reason."

They were silent for a bit and then Chris said, "Have you thought about what I asked?"

Vanessa was quiet. "This reminds me of _An Affair to Remember_. Did you plan it that way?"

"Not really. I wanted you to say yes when I asked you yesterday. I had already set this up and thought we could celebrate our new engagement up here. But instead, I'm still waiting for an answer."

Vanessa pushed away from him and turned to face him. "You know why I needed time."

Chris nodded. "Joe." It was all he said; it was all he needed to say.

"Joe," she replied and closed her eyes.

"I should have asked you at Thanksgiving or maybe during the summer. This time of the year just brings up bad memories for you, but I was hoping that we could make some new happier ones together."

A number of her friends had told her that she and Joe had only been dating a year and that he wouldn't want her to stop her life because of his death. They told her that it had been five years and it was time to move on. They were right but they were also wrong. She and Joe had been secretly talking about getting married. They _had_ talked about future plans. But what happened that Christmas Eve five years previously changed her… forever. _But he wouldn't have wanted me to be alone_. With eyes brimming with tears that had to do more with a past love than her current one, Vanessa whispered, "Yes."

The moment looked like a movie scene as the two embraced and kissed; but the Caretaker had seen where this relationship went after just two years. No, this wasn't the time or the place. And the Caretaker worked his magic again.

 ** _Christmas Eve nine years earlier…Vanessa…_**

Andrea Bender brought a mug of hot chocolate to her daughter as she sat in the curtained living room of the farmhouse. With the curtains drawn and the lights turned low, it was a dark and dreary atmosphere. With a false gaiety, Andrea asked, "Would you like to watch something? I'm sure we can find something fun." She carefully sat down on the couch with her daughter.

Vanessa stared down into the mug, her faced bathed in shadows. "I checked and _It's a Wonderful Life_ is playing on three stations. I just don't think I'm in the mood for that kind of holiday movie," she said in a monotone. "No angel is going to come change my life." She put down the mug and stood. "I'm going up to my room and pack some more. I can't wait to move; there's nothing left for me here."

Andrea watched her daughter go as she shed silent tears.

 ** _Christmas Eve nine years earlier…Frank…_**

Frank and Callie Shaw stood together in the late afternoon shadows in the cemetery.

"He was just nineteen," Frank said softly as Callie hugged his arm and laid her head against his shoulder. "It shouldn't have happened. I shouldn't have asked him-"

"Frank," Callie broke in. "You can't keep doing this to yourself. It was an accident."

Frank pulled away from her and knelt on the grave sobbing. He ran a hand over the stone that read 'Joseph Hardy – Beloved Son and Brother.' "It shouldn't have happened. It shouldn't have happened," Frank whispered with emotion.

The Caretaker didn't need to see anymore. It was now obvious where he had to go change the melody and mend two broken souls.


	3. Chapter 3

**Thanks to Wendylouwho10!** As always for checking my story for flow and content! Typos and grammar errors are mine as usual. ;-)

 **Disclaimer:** I do not own the Hardy Boys or any of the book characters.

 **Rating/Setting:** Rating is T. This a stand alone and one of my favorites that I have written. You could view it as Casefiles but you'll see it diverges quickly.

 **Author's Notes:** Hope you've enjoyed the story!

* * *

 **Chapter Three**

 ** _Christmas Eve ten years earlier… Frank, Vanessa… and Joe…_**

Joe Hardy laid a smacking wet kiss on his Aunt Gertrude's face. "Thanks for fixing the chicken and pastry, Aunt Gert!"

She laughed as she wiped at the moisture left on her cheek. "You're the only one I know who wants chicken on Christmas!" She looked over to Frank. "Now you brother is much more appreciative of the holiday and the Hardy tradition of ham and turkey."

"That's right, Auntie. I know that it's much more proper to ask for candied yams to go with that ham and turkey," Frank said with a smile and a wink at his aunt.

"It's just because the two of you lack imagination. Christmas is about being thankful and I like being thankful for Aunt's famous chicken and pastry," Joe said as he returned the wink to his aunt.

"Thanksgiving is for being thankful. Christmas is about family. And for the record she's more famous for her candied yams," Frank tossed back at his brother.

"Pastry."

"Yams."

"Pastry."

"Boys!" Gertrude's voice cut through the playful banter between the brothers. "I promise to make both pastry and yams every Christmas as long you both come to the meal."

"Deal!" both boys chorused.

Joe stood from the couch and pulled the van keys from his pocket. "I'm going to go get Vanessa now." He glanced at his watch. "Should be right on time."

"I'll ride with you," Frank said as he rose from the nearby chair.

Laura Hardy popped her head out of the kitchen and said, "Just be careful. We won't start without you."

"Who could start without the life of the party?" Joe called out as he exited the front door.

"Ego of the party is more like it," Frank teased and rolled his eyes as he followed behind his brother.

Once inside the van, Joe said, "Bummer that mom's car is waiting on parts and dad has to have his available for that new case if he's called."

"It's okay," Frank replied as he buckled in. "As long as I get to Callie's by nine I should get to meet her aunt and uncle. She says that their flight was delayed and that they're probably just getting in now."

"Shouldn't be a problem getting you there on time. Vanessa will want to get back to her mom anyway. Even though she's at the end of that flu bug, she'll still want to be back to take care of her." Joe paused and then queried with a mischievous smirk, "And why was it that you couldn't just meet them tomorrow?"

Frank sighed and then slowly said, "She wants me to talk to them without the crowd of relatives that will be here tomorrow and they're driving to visit other relatives tomorrow night before flying out in a couple of days."

Joe laughed, "Meeting more of the relatives. Sounds serious, Frank."

"And what if it is?"

"Then I'd say it's about time." Joe glanced at his brother and smiled.

"Thanks, I guess," Frank responded as they turned to discussion to the upcoming college semester.

 ** _8:00 p.m. Christmas Eve…_**

Frank glanced anxiously at his watch as his family and Vanessa started in on another Christmas carol. While he enjoyed the singing and Vanessa's playing, he knew that they'd be pushing it to get Vanessa to her house and Joe home so that he could get to Callie's house by nine. The seconds ticked by and 'Silent Night' was coming to an end. "Finally," Frank whispered to himself as he moved to get his coat. His movements were stopped by his brother's words.

"And what would an evening of music and song be without our duet?" Joe said with laugh as he crowded Vanessa on the piano stool.

"Joe, 'Heart and Soul' is not a Christmas song!" Vanessa laughed even as she turned back toward the keyboard.

"But how often do we sit and play it?" he asked and then motioned to his family. "And with an audience no less. You can't say no."

"Go ahead, Vanessa, you know he's right," Fenton said as he moved to a nearby chair.

Frank crossed his arms watching the scene. Obviously he'd be getting little help from his father about hurrying Joe up.

Vanessa began playing the lower half of the duet while Joe played the upper portion that was one-handed.

Frank had to admit that they did play the song very well and it was the only one his brother could play. He had learned it as an excuse to sit extremely close to the pretty blonde as she taught him the notes. And then Joe surprised his brother as he started singing.

"Heart and soul, I fell in love with you…" The song continued on.

And Frank's frustration grew. When the pair started to repeat the composition, he couldn't take it. "Guys, as lovely as that is, can we head out?"

Joe glanced at the clock and quickly stood. "Sorry, Frank. Time just got away from me." Pulling Vanessa to him, he gave her a quick kiss on the cheek as Frank pulled on his jacket. Moments later, the trio was headed out to the van. "I'll drive," Joe said as he opened the passenger door for Vanessa. As Joe got in the driver's side moments later, he looked at the windshield as he started the van. "Going to have to run the van a few minutes to get the ice off. Looks like that quick shower we had earlier has iced things up a bit."

Vanessa turned to the back of the van as she heard Frank groan. "Sorry, Frank. I should have been paying closer attention to the time. Don't blame it all on Joe."

After letting out a deep breath, Frank said, "I'm not." However, he knew that his tone didn't sound all that convincing. But he was frustrated at his brother and he just fumed a little as they sat in an uncomfortable silence as the van heated up.

Unable to take it any longer, Joe turned to his brother. "Once we drop off Vanessa, I'll call Callie and take the blame."

"Don't worry about it," Frank said as the van finally was ready to go and Joe was backing up.

Vanessa and Joe then did their best to cheer Frank up as they rode along. They were just five minutes from Vanessa's house when disaster struck.

"Watch out!" Vanessa cried as she reached a hand forward to brace against the dash. Joe saw the falling icy tree limb and sparking power line just as his girlfriend called out the warning. Joe purposefully turned the wheel and braked, stopping the van in a controlled slide that put them across their lane of traffic but out of the way of the fallen limb and power line.

"Great job, Joe-" Frank began and then Vanessa screamed. Frank had only a brief glimpse of the electrical truck as it struck the driver's side of the van.

Frank's ears were ringing and he hurt. He hurt all over. "Wha?"

"Just be still, Frank," a familiar voice said.

"He cracked open his eyes and could see that he was outside… on the ground… and it was cold. Once again he struggled to ask, "What?"

Con Riley's face came into focus. "There's been an accident, Frank."

Something was wrong. Very wrong. He could hear it in Con's voice. "Accident?"

"Do you remember what happened?" Con asked but then he was moved aside by a paramedic.

An unfamiliar face but a familiar uniform came into Frank's line of sight. "Hi, Frank. I'm Janice. I'm glad you're awake." She then went through a series of protocol questions about how he was. For the most part, he seemed to be fine.

Then Frank's memory began to return and he turned to look for the van and what he saw chilled him to his core. Frightened, worried eyes moved quickly between Janice and Riley. "Joe? Vanessa? Where are they?"

"Vanessa's right over there," Con said and Frank could see another paramedic attending to her.

Janice got his attention. "We're going to put you and Vanessa in the ambulance and take you both to the hospital to check you over."

"But Joe-"

Janice's voice was even, but Frank was watching Riley's face and saw him look away as she said, "He's already gone to the hospital in the other ambulance."

"But he's alright, right?" Frank's voice begged for reassurance.

"He has more injuries than you but we'll have to wait to get to the hospital to know what they are," Janice said as she and another EMT helped Frank onto the gurney that was brought.

As they began to roll the gurney toward the waiting ambulance, Frank reached out and grabbed Con's arm. "Tell me." His eyes locked with the police officer's.

"It doesn't look good, Frank. You saw the van. Joe took the brunt of the impact." Con's voice was sympathetic. "I'm going to go pick up your family. We'll meet you at the hospital."

Frank could only stare straight ahead as he tried to process what had happened.

 ** _12:11 a.m. Christmas morning_** **…**

Vanessa and Frank sat with his mother, father, aunt, and Callie who insisted on coming to the hospital. Both he and Vanessa had been released when it was determined they had no broken bones but some serious bruising from their seatbelts along with minor cuts and abrasions.

"Five minutes," Vanessa said tonelessly as she stared at the small cuts on her hands.

"What?" Frank asked her.

"Five minutes. If we had been five minutes earlier or five minutes later. We would have missed it," her voice was a whisper.

Frank didn't know what to say. She was probably right. Probably just two or three minutes would have been enough. His thoughts stilled. _If I had let them play through that song one more time… it had to take at least three minutes to complete. What if I hadn't rushed them? Would Joe be all right?_

A surgeon came from the ER entrance. "Family of Joe Hardy?"

"Here," Fenton said as he pulled Laura up with him.

"I'm sorry-"

Laura broke into instant soul wrenching sobs.

Vanessa continued to stare at her hands whispering, "Five minutes. Five minutes. We only needed five minutes."

Callie wrapped her arms tight around him and he could hear her crying. But he couldn't respond to any of them except the doctor. "You're wrong." Frank disengaged himself from Callie and moved quickly to the physician, his own aches and pains forgotten in the adrenalin rush that had taken him over.

"I'm afraid not," the doctor said quietly and with sincerity. "His internal injuries were too much for us to repair."

Frank could hardly think.

"I want to see him!" Laura said as she moved up beside Frank.

"I don't think that would be good," the doctor said carefully.

"I don't care WHAT you think is good. He's my… my son!" Laura said with a sob.

The doctor looked to Fenton and said, "In my professional opinion you should wait."

Fenton nodded and said, "I understand."

Frank stared at this father. "Understand what?"

Fenton glanced down at his sobbing wife and then back to Frank. "There are some things you _shouldn't see_ because you can't _unsee_ them."

And then Frank understood. Soon they would be saying good-bye to Joe and there would be no more chances to see him except for photos. His father didn't want how Joe looked now to be the lasting image that his mother had of him. It was real. It was all too real.

The Caretaker stopped the melody of time. Five minutes. About the length of a song. That was the moment. He moved the melody of time back to 8:00 p.m.

 ** _Once again, 8:00 p.m. Christmas Eve…_**

"And what would an evening of music and song be without our duet?" Joe said with laugh as he crowded Vanessa on the piano stool.

"Joe, 'Heart and Soul' is not a Christmas song!" Vanessa laughed even as she turned back toward the keyboard.

"But how often do we sit and play it?" he asked and then motioned to his family. "And with an audience no less. You can't say no."

"Go ahead, Vanessa, you know he's right," Fenton said as he moved to a nearby chair.

Frank crossed his arms watching the scene. Obviously he'd be getting little help from his father about hurrying Joe up.

Vanessa began playing the lower half of the duet while Joe played the upper portion that was one-handed.

"Heart and soul, I fell in love with you…" Joe sang and the song continued.

And Frank's frustration grew. When the pair started to repeat the composition, he couldn't take it. But then he stopped. He looked at the obvious love that was between the pair as Joe sang to his girlfriend. _What's five minutes_? he thought to himself. And for a moment he thought he heard a voice whisper… _"_ _Everything…"_

 **8:30 p.m.**

Joe carefully drove around the electrical truck that was working on a downed tree limb and line that was across the road. "Glad we missed that," Joe said thankfully.

Frank stared at the scene with almost a sense of déjà vu as the whisper came back to him, _"Five minutes can be everything…."_


End file.
